The Football Coach
by KellyLovesR5
Summary: Harry has just moved to a new town with his five year-old son, Logan, after a tragic divorce. Louis, who is Logan's new football coach, meets Harry at try-outs and falls instantly in love with him. But Louis isn't sure how to handle Mr. Styles. Read & review to find out more! One-shot. Currently in-progress. Written as a short AU for a fellow Larry shipper on Twitter: @morninglouis


"Logan, honey, it's time for school!"

Harry called, smiling, up the stairs to his sweet, little five year-old boy. Logan was just starting out his first week of school, and Harry couldn't be happier for him. Despite all of the pain that he had went through to keep Logan, Harry was more than ready to put his divorced wife behind him and move on alongside his son. Harry gently tapped on the door to Logan's room and then quietly stepped in. At the bedside, he rubbed Logan's head, pushing back the thick, dark curls that rested there. Harry smiled, his green eyes going soft for the boy. Logan meant everything to him, and he couldn't imagine life without him. Suddenly, Harry heard a noise from the kitchen. A metallic pop sounded, and Harry knew that breakfast was ready.

"Hey buddy," Harry cooed to Logan in his deep, almost raspy voice. "I made you breakfast." Logan stirred and mumbled a little. "Come on," Harry said. "It's time to get up." Logan smiled and slowly opened his eyes. They were green, just like his father's. "Okay, daddy," he said. And then, politely, "Good morning." Harry smiled widely at him. "Good morning, pumpkin," he replied, and then he kissed Logan's forehead before picking him up and carrying him down the stairs in one arm. "Hey, today's gonna be a great day, right," Harry cheered, the mirth of his smile quickly lighting his eyes. Today was a good day for them, and such was quite welcome when the days weren't always so good. Logan cheered back to him. "Yeah!" The boy still had a child-like tone to his voice, and Harry admired it every chance he got. Another day my baby is still my baby, he thought.

"You ready to try out for the soccer team," Harry continued. He pulled the eggs out of the skillet and grabbed the two Pop-Tarts from the toaster. Then, he set Logan's plate down in front of him. Logan clapped his hands together with a smile. "So ready," he said, and then Harry high-fived him. "Let's do it," Harry said. Harry then gave him a stern look. "Now, eat your breakfast. I want you to be full for your big day." Logan stared back at him, confused. "But Daddy, you forgot my fork," he said. Harry looked down at the empty space next to Logan's plate and sighed in a wide smile. "Oh." Harry shook his head. "Sorry, pumpkin," he said as he turned and then handed Logan a fork. Logan only smiled back at him. " 'S'okay, Daddy."

* * *

The weather was cold for August, and Louis found himself shrugging on a jacket as he stepped out into the chilling wind. He blew on his hands and then headed for his car. He was excited for the first day back, his long-term career as the town's only football coach had been as fulfilling as he had ever hoped for it to be. Still, though, the pain of having never found 'the one' haunted him in the same way that his big, empty house did. Maybe it wasn't so big, but the thought of going home every night with no one in his bed still made Louis cringe inside.

The first day at the elementary school moved as well as can be expected, screaming kids and rushing parents all clamoring with the teachers to get things done on time. Louis was no stranger to the madness, and he had already kicked his feet back on his desk when lunch rolled around. Pulling out his football roster, Louis' eyes scanned over the names as he flipped through each page. His eyes landed on a new name, one he had never seen before. Styles, it read. Hmmm, Louis thought. Must be new.

Harry huffed out of his car in the afternoon and headed into his son's school wearing a light, knit beanie and a nice button-up. The winter weather hadn't managed to dampen his mood yet, and he wasn't about to let it. Rounding into the building, Harry waved politely to the desk clerk he had met earlier and headed into Logan's classroom. The boy was just packing up his things when Harry arrived. "Hey, little buddy," Harry said. "Ready to try out for soccer?" Logan ran up to him with a wide smile and said, "Yes! Let's go now!" Harry laughed and then turned to his teacher. "Ahhh, not wasting any time, are we? I like that," he said. "Let's ask Ms. Edwards if we can go, then." Logan's eyes practically pleaded with the woman. She smiled eagerly back at him. "Of course," she said. "Have fun!" Logan cheered, "Yay," and Harry took him, smiling out of the classroom.

The field was neat and still mostly green this time of year, Louis noted as he stepped out onto the grass. It felt good to be coming back again, knowing how vital of an asset he was to this school. Louis noticed some children making their way onto the field, and he immediately jogged over, smiling, and began giving directions.

Harry pulled Logan's green jersey on over his T-shirt and patted his back. He smiled and stared into Logan's eyes with confidence. "Go get 'em, tiger," he said, and Logan rushed out onto the playing field. He brushed past a taller man on his way, and Louis turned around to see Logan sprinting away toward the other boys. Louis smiled, and then he heard a deep voice from behind him. "Oh, I'm so sorry. He doesn't usually do that."

Louis turned back and looked up to see a much taller man than he, wearing dark jeans and a button-up shirt. Louis lifted his gaze, and his eyes met with a mesmerizing/entrancing spread/expanse/sea of green. Louis' breath caught a little, and then he swallowed for a moment and replied to Harry. "Oh, it's no bother. H-he's alright. He's just e-excited, I'm sure." Get it together, Tomlinson.

Harry smiled back at the man. Must be the coach he thought, surveying Louis' thin blazer, pleated cleats and exercise shorts. He didn't feel Lost in Louis' eyes or taken aback by him, but he did notice in that moment that Louis looked particularly fit. But, he pushed all of those thoughts aside easily. Louis' voice then pulled him from his thoughts.

"Your son, he uh- He has your eyes," Louis said. Harry smiled down at him. "Yeah, well, let's hope he has my skill," he said. Harry then gave a nervous laugh. Louis turned forward and carefully watched the field before him. "Do you play," he asked and then turned his gaze back to Harry. Harry laughed at him. "No, no," he said. "I just like sports." Louis smiled at Harry's laugh. He instantly felt the need to ask him if he had plans Saturday night, but he knew that that would be going way too far.

Louis had come to terms with his sexuality years ago, and two fake, needy girlfriends had accounted for much of that. Still, he knew that Mr. Styles was new to the town, and he wanted to be polite. So, he went with, "Are you new here," and the two filled the air with small talk until the try-outs were over.

Turning to Harry, Louis said, "I'll post the teams by the end of the week so that you'll know." Watching Logan walk up to him, Harry picked up his backpack and water bottle and grabbed Logan's hand. "Thanks, Coach," he said, and then he pulled Logan along with him. For the first time in a while, Harry left with a smile.


End file.
